Jokster
by xFacePaint
Summary: Karen had been dealing with The Batman and The Joker for quite some time now. She's started to get irritated with them, especially the Joker. He barged into Gotham and made it more-interesting. One day she walks to work but accidently made eye contact...


Joker

Karin glanced over at the fight happening in the street from her house. She combed her messy hair and looked down at the two grown men fighting like two little brats. Something about them annoyed her, but she couldn't help but notice how much more interesting Gotham had become ever since the Joker had arrived. Oddly enough she even caught herself fantasizing about him whilst doing her daily chores around her illegal weaponry shop.

She sighed, _It's strange, picturing him licking his lips kind of gets me going. _She face palmed. Trying to ignore what she just thought, she got up and dressed in her suspenders, jeans and crop top. She put on her trench coat to avoid being noticed and finally left.

Speed walking past the fight, she glanced over at the Joker, accidentally catching eye contact. She cussed under her breath and walked faster, not even looking back. Sadly her efforts were futile, he grabbed both her hands and held them behind her back. Hostage situation, great. Now she was going to be opening late.

She looked over to Batman rushing to her rescue. She rolled her eyes and soon felt cold metal pressed against her temple. Batman froze, somehow shocked that the Joker would do something like this.

She blanked out what they were saying as the two went back and forth. Suddenly being snapped back to reality, she felt him start running speed walking, pushing her forward.

"Quickly, where are you going?" He said in a stern, hurried tone.

"My shop, because of you I'm late to open." The tables turned as she grabbed his hand and started running. He looked at her, a bit confused and amused but followed without complaint.

Not five minutes later of slightly awkward silence, they arrived to a small building. Karin glanced over to the Joker. He seemed unimpressed. He looked over to her, making her look away. She could just feel the knowing smirk plastering itself on his face.

"So," she looked at the door, "ladies first.", he looked at her with an annoyed expression. She snickered and batted her eyes innocently. He pushed her forward roughly and stood close behind her as she started to unlocked the door. She started to feel uneasy as his body was lightly pressed against hers. She started to get nervous, so nervous that she stumbled with her keys, to the point where she even dropped them. He chuckled, making her on edge. There was little space between them, making it impossible for her to bend down and picking up her keys without her bum grinding against him.

"What are you waiting for? Open the door." He said, knowing fully well what would happen. Karin sighed, bending down to pick up the keys. She could hear him groan lightly as she grinded on his hips. Biting her lip, she quickly got up and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and walked in, flicking on the lights. Before the both of them were a long flight of stairs down. Intrigued, the Joker went down first, with Karin following suit.

Karin opened the final door. They both stepped in, and she snickered a little as his eyes popped out of his skull, staring at all the weaponry that she supplied.

"My, my...", he trailed off.

"Were you expecting something else?" She grinned, walking behind the counter.

"So impressive..." he ignored her question, almost drooling in excitement. "Are these loaded?" He reached for one that was placed on the table.

"No, I'm not stupid," she smacked his hand and grabbed the simple shot gun, placing it on one of the cupboards. He looked up at her and grinned, slowly moving towards her from the other side of the counter. She backed away towards the storage closet.

"What are you doing..." she trailed off as he placed his hands on either side of her.

"Huh huh huh, scared?"

"N-No." She stuttered, "I'm not scared of a crazy freak." The sudden glare he gave her sent shivers down her spine. "What?" She gulped.

"I'm not crazy." He threw her onto the floor, next to the bed, "I'm **not **crazy!" He growled as he started straddling her. Leaning down, he breathed onto the nape of her neck, making her whimper and buck her hips in excitement. The wicked smirk placed on his face was seductive beyond belief, and he did the unthinkable; he licked his lips slowly, taunting her. Karin whined, tugging at his shirt, silently begging him to do more, to tease her more. He gradually obeyed and started licking sloppily at her ear, making her cry out sensitively. He let out a loud chuckle, getting off of her, leaving her there whimpering.

He groaned, looking down at her hungrily, wanting more, but not being able to do a thing. His plan was to tease her, to make her want him as much as he wanted her, to drive her crazy. He could already feel the attraction they had towards each other. He also liked how calm she was around him while they were farther apart – showing her experience in these kind of situations. But the fact that she was so sensitive sexually, made him feel ... special – showing that he was the only one who had ever touched her. He wanted to be the first to soil her body and leave her breathless, to claim her as his forever...

"Hey!" he heard as he snapped back to reality. He saw her straighten herself up, trying to keep her cool, "stop spacing out like that. It's weird." She avoided eye-contact. He smirked and walked towards her again, "BACK!" she teased and threw a pillow at him, smiling. He caught it and laughed a little.

"Don't you want more?" He bit his lip.

"Y-You horn dog," she mumbled and blushed, looking away from him. Before he could deny it, her phone rang. She sprinted quickly towards it and answered.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She sounded annoyed. He snuck over and placed his ear on the other side of the phone, trying to listen in on what the person on the other line was saying. She smiled at him and continued her conversation. His eyes widened as he heard that recognizable voice.

"Where are you?" it was like an annoying, continuous growl.

"I'm at my shop, I'm fine, bye." She responded rudely, about to hang up.

"Wait!" The Batman said, and there was a long pause.

"What?" Karin said quickly, annoyed.

"You're still going to send me away, aren't you," he said, as if he were a child who got his candy taken away from him. The Joker had a wide, devilish grin spread on his face. He then got on his knees in front of her. He spread her legs as she looked down at him, face red. He teasingly started kissing and biting at the crotch of her pants, licking wildly, teasing her. She bit her lip, letting out a light moan and whine into the phone.

"Karin?" He was ignored as Karin's jeans were being slid off along with her panties. The Joker licked circles around the lips of her pussy until she was panting with need. Her eyes widened as her legs were spread even farther, his tongue sliding into her entrance. She was too weak to resist, she dropped the phone and let out a pleasured cry. Her tongue was hanging out and she was panting as he swirled it around inside of her, squeezing her ass and clawing at it. She shivered, crying out for him. He looked up at her and handed her the phone with a smirk on his face. She blushed hard, holding it up to her ear.

"Karin! Karin are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she realized she'd never hung up. She shivered and replied,

"I-I'm fine, I'm sorry but I need to cum- I mean go now, hahh..." she hung up the phone and threw her head back, letting out a heated, loud moan as she felt a full orgasm overcome her body.

She slid to the floor, her jeans around her ankles as she shuddered in the aftermath. He placed himself in between her legs gently and kissed her lips lightly. He smirked as her face lit up bright red as she smiled warmly at him. He quickly got up, gathered himself and headed for the door. She watched him leave, not wanting to demean herself by saying anything to stop him.


End file.
